Kage Fēng
Kage is an OC that belongs to WolfSpirit2019! He is a main character in his series; Bleach: Next Gen Heroes. He may NOT be used for any fanfictions or roleplays without WolfSpirit2019's ABSOLUTE permission! This article also belongs to Wolf, and may NOT be edited without his specific permission! If he finds any changes that are not his, he will take extensive action. Please respect that. Any Characters listed below at the very end of this article also belong to WolfSpirit2019, and MAY NOT BE USED. "The point is; you can't catch the Captain of the Stealth Force. My Zanpakuto will freeze anything it cuts and you won't even know where it's coming from." '''- Kage to Sakura Koryusai''' Appearance Kage is a tall, slender Soul Reaper. he has mid-length, blue hair which he keeps up in a ponytail. He has light blue eyes and wears the standard Stealth Force uniform, except it's slightly modified. Instead of wearing the regular black garbs worn by the Stealth Force, Kage had his made in the color blue. He also wears a white sash around his waste and a turquoise headband. Kage wears black knee pads and elbow pads. Even though he is a Captain, he rarely wears a Captain's haori. His Squad's number is actually on the back of his stealth uniform. However in his Gigai, Kage's hair seems to be shorter and spikier. He has yet to state why this is. Personality Kage is a very proud Shinigami. Much like his mother, he can seem self centered at times and refuse help from others. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. There are moments where he can be quite sadistic and short tempered. This is mostly because his Lieutenant and crush, Kyori Shuhei, are always getting on his case. He doesn't exactly enjoy being in public with Kyori, considering the fact she's always clinging onto his arm. However, compared to his responsible demeanor, in battle, Kage is merciless. As head of the Stealth Force, he's an assassin, enjoying up close melee battles. He tries to make sure each and every one of his attacks are swift and clean. He relies heavily on his Zanpakuto, Tsukimaru, his cold personality translating into his frozen attacks. At first, Kagē was reluctant to accept the Captain's position from his mother. When he did, he didn't act like a Captain at all in his first few months of leadership. In his free time, he likes to practice on a Tenor Saxophone that he bought on one of his missions to the Human World and brought back to Soul Society. Plot Scientific Breach Arc: Kagē is first seen receiving a report from one of his assassins in the late afternoon. Just as he turns around to return to his quarters, his subordinate proceeds to attack him. The left side of the assassin's face appears to bubble with a forming hollow mask. He slashes at Kagē, causing him to releasing his Zanpakuto, Tsukimaru (月の丸薬, Dragon Ice Fang) and fight back. Later that week, Kagē begins noticing his men are beginning to disappear, and hollow mask remains are being found around Squad 2's barracks. Kagē and his Lieutenant set up a night watch to survey for any unusual activity. They find a group of Stealth Force members roaming around aimlessly, almost like zombies. Koshiro notices something strange and tells his Captain. Kagē notices what appears to be the remains of a hollow mask beginning to form on his men's faces. Not willing to drag anybody else into the mess, Kagē and Koshiro retreat. Just as they're about to return to their barracks, Kagē notices a middle aged man walking around like nothing was wrong. He notices the man doesn't bear the strange hollow remains like the others, and decides to question him. They notice he's ot even a Soul Reaper, and just a bypasser. However, Kagē remains skeptical since the nearest village outside of the Seireitei was miles from where they were. He proceeds to tackle him, pulling a dagger out from his boots and holds it to the man's neck. He informs the man he will be taking him hostage if he doesn't give some sort of information about what happened. When the man pleads for mercy, Kagē ignores him andproceeds too drag him back to drag him back to Squad 2's barracks. Kagē gets a report the next day that Squad 7's Captain Ryoka Komamura had run into a similar situation. He learns Ryoka saw a hooded figure claiming to be Squad 12's Captain Kaze Kurotsuchi and then he blacked out. Curious, Kagē leaves his barracks and decides to spy on Captain Kurotsuchi. Apon entering Squad 12 barracks, Kagē is ambushed and knocked out. Noticing his Captain has gone missing, Koshiro sets out to find him. Try as he must, Kagē is no where to be found... Hollow Apocalypse Arc: Coming soon... Shattered Reaper Arc: Coming soon... Forthcoming Shadows Arc: Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Tsukimaru(丸, Dragon Ice Fang) Tsukimaru resembles a regular katana with a blue hilt. The only difference is its silver tsuba which is in the shape of a curved 'Z'. Kagē keeps Tsukimaru at his hip, kept in a dark gray sheathe. When unsheathed, Tsukimaru's sheathe dissolves and turns into small snowflakes. * Shikai: 'Tsukimaru's release command is '"Bring forth the winter, and eradicate them with your blizzard!" '(冬をもたらし、あなたの吹雪でそれらを根絶する, ''Fuyu o motarashi, anata no fubuki de sorera o konzetsu suru). In Shikai, Tsukimaru's blade splits and forms two ninja-star like weapons. If thrown, they freeze anything in their path. Though mostly kido based, Tsukimaru can also be used for melee combat. '''Yuki Nekkyō(ふき ねっきょ, Snowflake Frenzy) When thrown in a curved path, a blast of ice kido flash freezes anything within a certain radius around Kagē. * Bankai: Not yet revealed Rumored Name: '(English) ''Ice Dragon and Dragon King's Roar (Japanese) Unknown It is clearly stated that Kagē has a Bankai, or else he wouldn't even be a Captain. However, Kagē himself has said, ''"I choose not to use my Bankai. It just doesn't fit me, but maybe someday it will..." Quotes (To Koshiro) "Wait...if our mothers were almost a couple, does that make you my brother?"'' (To Koshiro) "No cat boy, we're going this way." (To Sakura) "Go find the Lieutenant...and make sure he doesn't get into the cat food again." (To Sakura) "I told you, I refuse to wear that haoriwhatsit, it gets in the way." Trivia * Kagē's character models is based off of Aoi from Ninja Asassin * As a Captain, Kagē has learned Bankai, but never uses it * If he was in the anime, Kagē's English voice actor would be Dante Basco ''who also voice ''Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender * Kagē's Zanpakuto, Tsukimaru, is the second strongest ice-type Zanpakuto after Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki had passed. * When asked by a fellow Squad member, Sakura answered with; ''Ice Dragon and Dragon King's Roar. ''What this means is unknown, however it is very possible that it is the English translation of Kagē's Bankai name Bleach: Next Gen Heroes Gotei 13 * '''Squad 1:'' Ichigo Kurosaki (Captain), Takamori Kurosaki (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 2: 'Kagē Fēng (Captain), Koshiro Shihōin (Lieutenant), Sakura Koryusai (4th Seat) * Squad 3: 'Shiro Katsuragi (Captain), Kyori Shuhei (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 4: 'Nadia Koryusai (Captain) * '''Squad 5:'' Ichimaru Matsumoto (Captain) * '''Squad 6: 'Tsujihara Kuchiki (Captain), Ashley Kuchiki (Lieutenant) * Squad 7: 'Ryoka Komamura (Captain), Eiko Miyasaki (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 8: ' Hanzo Kyoraku (Captain) * 'Squad 9: 'Entei Hisagi (Captain) * 'Squad 10: 'Leonidas Hitsugaya (Captain), Akira Kaze (Lieutenant) * 'Squad 11: 'Floria Retsu (Captain) * '''Squad 12: Kaze Kurotsuchi (Captain) * '''Squad 13: '''Kaien Abarai (Captain), Saito Ukitake (Lieutenant)